American Superstar
by ikriam
Summary: this is another Richtofen/Dempsey AU story :D As the title says Tank Dempsey is an American star the lead singer for his band "Rise of the dead" and he accidntly meets Dr.Edward Richtofen who thinks he's a stuck up jerk can Dempsey change his mind?


American Superstar

Chapter. 1 (Celebrity superstar)

Edward Richtofen, a German scientist who had devoted his life to the studying of living things and the dead. Trapped by the corners of his own lab house till one day he was forced to leave the darkened house to test a theory.

While somewhere else an American blond superstar was throwing the biggest concert in years.

_Circling your  
>Circling your<br>Circling your head contemplating everything you ever said  
>Now I see the truth I got a doubt<br>A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
>See you later<br>I see your fantasy you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
>See inside, inside of our heads, yeah<br>Well now that's over_

_I see your motives inside  
>decisions to hide<em>

_Back off I'll take you on  
>Headstrong to take on anyone<br>I know that you are wrong  
>Headstrong we're Headstrong<br>Back off I'll take you on  
>Headstrong to take on anyone<br>I know that you are wrong  
>and This is not where you belong<em>

The crowd cheered and yelled the superstar's name loudly. "DEMPSEY, DEMPSEY, DEMPSEY"

"Hey now don't forget the other guys, there is no band without Nikolai Blenski, Takeo Masaki and of course Kevin Marshall" Tank Dempsey, the lead singer for his band "Rise Of The Dead" the local American idol, a man who enjoyed stuffing pizza and hot dogs in his mouth in his free time, the man who loved nothing more than to get up on stage and sing till his soul feels complete. Still no person had a perfect life. Dempsey spotted the paparazzi and singled his crew to make a run for it. "Well that's all folks be seeing ya around" he winked as the fans yelled louder and louder. The four men ran and scattered to lose the paparazzi, Dempsey jumped the stairs and headed to the backstage door.

Richtofen walked in a dark alley searching for anything for his research, he stood when he felt footsteps, they were getting closer, closer, closer, the next thing the doctor knew he was knocked down when the door slammed on him and hit his head. "du dumme blinde Idiot" The German yelled.

"Wow, what's up with the attitude… person?" Dempsey said not knowing what to call the man that he just hit, he helped the smaller male to his feet and the other man just yanked his hands away.

"Get avay from me filthy American"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to open the door on you I didn't see you"

"Clearly"

Dempsey saw the paparazzi and pulled Richtofen to a dark corner where they won't be seen. Covering the German's mouth who tried to yell and struggled against his grip.

"Shhh calm down for a second" he said and the Edward refused to obey but the American shook him roughly till he stopped."Thank you" Tank watched the paparazzi walk away and he sighed in relief. "So sorry again it was the paparazzi and I just had to take cover."

Richtofen brushed away all the fingerprints the American had left on him. "Just who are you? Und vhat vere you zhinking trying to attack me"

"Dude "vhy" do you talk like "zhat"?"

"I'M GERMAN YOU IDIOT IT IS HOW I TALK" Richtofen yelled losing his temper in a sudden. "Don't you dare mock me"

Dempsey laughed. "Nah I thought it was kind of cute with that little squeaky voice of yours lady"

"Vhat?" Richtofen stared at the American. "Vhat do you mean lady?"

Dempsey took a good look at Edward before gulping in surprise. "Oh… awkward… I didn't know you were a… well a "He"

Richtofen narrowed his eyes at the other male and turned his back to walk away when the American took a good grip on his arm. "let me make it up to you let's say lunch?"

Richtofen wanted to say no but his stomach was on the opposite side so he just sighed. "Fine… but make it quick I'm busy"

Dempsey took the German to Pizza and the Richtofen just stared at the little triangle shaped food. "What's wrong?"

"Vhat is zhis?"

Dempsey raised an eye brow. "… Pizza"

Richtofen just nodded and took the fork preferring to just eat the salad. "Oh by the way I didn't get to know your name"

"Edvard… Edvard Richtofen"

"Nice name, I'm…. don't freak okay… I'm Tank Dempsey"

Richtofen shrugged. "Vhy should I freak?"

Dempsey blinked. "Um do you know who I am?"

Edward shook his head. "Saying from vhat you just told me you are Tank Dempsey"

"Rise of the dead vocalist ring any bell?"

Richtofen's eye widened and Dempsey smiled. "Yep that guy"

"How dare you?" Richtofen stood up. "I hate you, I hate your band, I hate your music, I hate everyzhing you stand for you American filth" he ran out and Dempsey just left the money on the table before catching up to the German.

"What? Why do you hate us? Wow why do you hate me?"

Richtofen stopped in his tracks. "You are just a stuck up celebrity zhat cares for nozhing more zhan money and fame, you are just pigs who care about zhem selves and look down on everyone else"

"That's harsh… and all wrong I do not just care about money and fame, though they are pretty cool" Dempsey chuckled and Richtofen just started to walk off again, the superstar followed him. "Listen you got us all figured out wrong, we didn't make this band for any shit that you mentioned were just…. People who love to sing" Richtofen rolled his eyes. "Hey if I was some stuck up bitch would I take you to lunch and tell you I'm sorry for hitting you?" he stood in front of Richtofen and placed both arms on the wall to trap the smaller male. "Will would I?"

"If you're just trying to vin me over vith all zhat gibberish and actions of yours you are clearly failing now let me go"

Dempsey smirked. "Your avoiding eye contact" he teased which just got him a slap from the German. "Not only do you sound like a girl but you sure hit like one too"

"VHAT VAS ZHAT?" Richtofen's face reddened by anger and he was about to punch the American when his wrists were chained by Dempsey's tight grip. "Let me go" Dempsey laughed but stopped when the paparazzi where on his tail again.

"SHIT" he ran and pulled Richtofen with him. "Is your house close from here?"

"Ja but I'm not accepting you zhere"

"Where is it?"

"Just down that street but you-"

Dempsey ignored the man. "Which one is it?"

"Zhat one the one vith no houses around it because I DON'T ACCEPT GUESTS"

Dempsey opened the door and entered the house closing the door quickly. "Thanks"

"Get out of mein house"

"Oh come on please I can't be seen by those guys they totally want to kill my reputation"

"Not mein problem"

Dempsey pouted and attempted to look as irresistible as possible. Richtofen sighed knowing he won't and can't get the American to leave. "FINE… just for today though"

"That's all I need" Dempsey winked at the German who just rolled his eyes and walked to his lab.

"Oh und by the vay DON'T touch anyzhing"

Dempsey nodded and sat down admiring the strange decorating of the house, nothing filled it but all the scientific gizmos and other thing Dempsey hand no idea what they were, but he could use to Richtofen and for now he just wanted to change Edward's opinion about him…

TBC…

END OF 1


End file.
